Secrets
by Sweg Life
Summary: Drabbles written about Phineas and Isabella. Hope you enjoy!
1. Secrets

**Thought I'd try writing a few drabbles. Wish me luck. **

**Based off Secrets by OneRepublic.**

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Isabella was sitting at the table at a restaurant Phineas invited her to. She finally told him her biggest secret. He told her she liked him. The dreams were ready to be realized, or nightmares all things considered he says he doesn't like her back. While all the thoughts were flowing to her head Phineas grabbed her hand. While they were leaning in…<p>

She woke up. Still ten, and still with a secret. But she knew what she would to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's my first drabble. And I'm used to writing more stories, that confined space of 100 words was hurting me. And I need a P and F story up, because I'm working on another so I wanted to try this fandom out. If you want more though just ask. :)<strong>

**Bye!**

**~Citrus**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Well I had another idea. If you have any request let me know.**

**Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p>"How do I look?"<p>

Isabella asked Phineas while picking her up for her date. The question that has ruined guys all around the world. And what made it even harder was he thought she looked amazing. So he pondered the perfect reply in the shortest amount of time possible.

Great? No that's an understatement.

Hot? Yeah right. See how that will turn out.

No, he kept thinking and found the perfect reply.

"You will and always will look perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Hope so; let me know by reviewing please. Also I'm taking request so if you have a song or a prompt you want 'drabbled' let me know.<strong>


	3. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Okay, I got a request from Janniejam to do a Beatles song. So I'm answering it. Hooray!**

**P.S. Pottergirl1 I'm also getting to your request. Hopefully I'll get it done tonight. And I'll try to review your stories as well. :)**

**But for now…**

**Based on I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles.**

* * *

><p>Isabella walked over to Phineas' house expecting to find the two brothers building something. When she walked in the backyard Phineas was sitting alone. She felt her heart flutter at this first chance at alone time.<p>

She walked over to him and sat down next to him and said her catchphrase in more of a flirtatious tune.

"Nothing much, Ferb had to go somewhere with mom and Perry is off on his daily trip." He turned toward her. "We can find something to do right?"

She didn't care what it would take; she would get to hold his hand today.

* * *

><p><strong>There was more to add but again, darn 100 word count. Alright, I'm working on Pottergirl1 now. I might have to wait till tomorrow, sorry. But keep requesting. Hopefully I can get it tonight.<br>**


	4. Invisible

**Okay, making a story based on Invisible by Taylor Swift I have to say is fairly easy. Basically her song lyrics are a story in itself! Hooray!**

**This is for Pottergirl1. :)**

**Based on Invisible by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>Isabella looked from the corner of her locker at her long time crush Phineas striking out with some girl. He would try so hard to get her but she just didn't see what Isabella saw in him. All Isabella could do was try and maintain a friendship just to spend time with him. She would tell him to let her go, but he just would not listen.<p>

As he walked back over Isabella smirked. "Couldn't get it done?"

"Nope."

"You know, she's not the last girl on Earth?"

She was implying herself, but she loved a cute, but oblivious boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Liked!<strong>


	5. The River

**Alright! Got a request from PhinBella Fan1 so enjoy this! And keep those requests coming! :)**

**Based on The River by Garth Brooks.**

* * *

><p>Isabella drifted away into dream mode for another night. Her active mind cycled through all the dreams she could think of, everything except Phineas. Either it was she dreamed all of them already, or she was tired of dreaming perfection, and waking up to reality. But this time the dream was different.<p>

She dreamed of a life without him. Without Phineas, Ferb and what would happen without them there. Things weren't the same without them. She never got most of her patches, her life was plain. So no matter how hard it was, she never will give up on Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is a little…<strong>

**Bad. I couldn't think of anything based on the song. So this popped in my mind, but really I don't like it. Requests and reviews are awesome. Oh yeah, shoutout to Pottergirl1 sorry I haven't reviewed yet, I'm doing it now. :)**


	6. Good Life

**Okay, I have 3 requests; I will get to them all but for now, SeaChick here is yours.**

**Based on Good Life by OneRepublic**

* * *

><p>"Watcha doin?" Isabella asked while Phineas was sitting next to his step-brother.<p>

"Just enjoying life, care to join us?" Phineas said grinning.

"Another do nothing day? Two in one summer is awkward for you guys." She said sitting next to them.

"It's more of enjoying life, which is doing something." Phineas said.

They all sat together watching the clouds and the sky move along. Isabella was thinking about Phineas, Phineas was thinking about life, and Ferb, his thoughts were about everything.

"We have a pretty good life don't we?" Ferb said head still in the clouds.

"Yes, yes we do."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I listened to the song, but it really wasn't a romance song, so this was more of a living life drabble. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'm working on the others. :) Bye!<strong>


	7. I'd Do Anything

**Sorry I couldn't get on yesterday, computer issues. This is ultimix request, and in a few I will get Pottergirl1 request. And yeah, I was wondering why all the premiers had something to do with asteroids. Hm.**

**Based on I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan**

* * *

><p>Things really weren't the same since Isabella moved. The inventions weren't as fun, fun wasn't as fun, and things were just plan bland. Almost everyone, especially Phineas, had ways to change reality and pretend she was still here, but they were just daydreams.<p>

Phineas had a dream that before she left, he had one week with her to do whatever she wanted. And After the week of great fun doing everything she enjoyed, she came with good news that she wasn't moving at all. The joy shared was completely something you would see in a dream.

Of course it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the song was about a breakup and then the dude wanting to get her back, but I couldn't think of anything with that, and this popped in my head. Hooray or not? You tell me, by reviewing. Now! Or I'll-<strong>

**-Technical Difficulties—**

**He he, yeah, a review would be nice. :)**


	8. Her Diamonds

**And this is Pottergirl1 request. So enjoy it!**

**Based On Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas**

* * *

><p>"What to do what to do?" Phineas asked curious of what activities they should pursue.<p>

But he and his brother weren't feeling it. Isabella had been sick all week and the weather decided it was going to keep her under it.

"Well we could make something for Isabella." Phineas said. But that was just phase one, they still couldn't think of anything to make for her. Anything would make her sicker or hurt her. Other than when they were on that island Phineas never felt so helpless to help.

But they thought of the one thing she needed.

A smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I went all happy ending on you guys, but I needed to fill out the 100 word count, even though the song isn't so happy ending. Okay, one more request to fulfill and I can start taking in some more. :)<strong>


	9. Counting

**So I'm going to do Pftfan99's now. So enjoy it.**

**Based on Counting by Christina Grimmie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella sat back on her plane seat counting the minutes before she got back to Danville. Every second seemed like a year to her. The waiting was agonizing for her to get back to her red-haired friend and his step-brothers crazy shenanigans that she loved so much to be included in. Even if she was romantically invisible to Phineas, just being with him was good enough.<p>

Bad news was she was arriving at night, which added on to the time of getting back to 'normal'.

But if age never stopped the boys from having fun, why would night and day?

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you don't get what they were doing, they threw her a party. Alright, I'm now taking request again so shoot! :)<strong>


	10. Lucy

**Okay, I got two requests, and both are about death. I don't know why, but Lucy is about a little girl that died, and Your Guardian Angel is dedicated to eight kids who died. Again, don't know why, but I can still do it. :)**

**But I do agree both are really good songs.**

**You guys are lucky too I'm waiting for my pizza so I can watch American Ninja Warrior properly. Yeah, so I'm going to get it done before Pizza Man rings the doorbell.**

**Based on Lucy by Skillet**

* * *

><p>They couldn't believe it, how they lost her was just insane. No one thought that adulthood would begin this way, and since it did, they weren't too happy about going on with it. All they knew was that they wanted to hold her again.<p>

How they lost her was too difficult to talk about, but Isabella and Phineas were heartbroken. Their family comfort was keeping them sane, the only thing keeping them sane.

But they knew for sure, that their memories were everlasting, and going to heaven now has even more benefits than before like seeing their daughter once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's sad, but that's how it is. I'm working on Your Guardian Angel, but no promises for tonight, as my pizza is here. But I am still taking more requests so again I say, shoot. :)<strong>


	11. Hurricane Irene Author's Note

**Alright people, quick message and we will get back to the drabbles. But you might know Hurricane Irene is about to hit most of the Southeast part of the United States. Here's a coincidence, I live in the Southeast part of the US. So we are basically going to be on the move to another state till Irene blows over. And in the car I want something to do other than play games and reading, so I decided I'm going to go ahead and write some drabbles. **

**So basically where I am getting at is so I won't be bored, send in a bunch of song requests. I'm going to listen to them and write the drabbles in the car. Not guaranteed that all of your request will be answered all things considered you put in a whole bunch of requests, but there will be a whole bunch submitted. So yeah, send in all the song request you want and I'll write some down in the car. So send them all in now. **

**And Pftfan99 your drabble should be put up in like 5-30 minutes. Yeah I know that's a weird timeline, but it's coming trust me.**


	12. Your Guardian Angel

**Hello! Okay, here is drabble 11, for Pftfan99! Hope you love it. :)**

**Also DaughterofKronosPandFFanatic, it's no longer going to hit southeast, it's going to hit east all the way. They say it might go from Georgia up to New England. The north won't get the bad part but they should get some. Yeah, sorry about that, but the good news is, you shouldn't get the bad part.**

**Oh, I decided to make this in a 1****st**** person point of view. It works better this way.**

**Based on Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella POV-<strong>

When someone tells you they love you, you never feel it, but there is a part of you that doesn't believe it. That is until they prove it. If you had a little criminal issue, and the cops are interrogating people, it is real love if they don't sell you out. Even when you sell yourself out.

If that doesn't shut the doubter's mouth nothing will. Really he acted as my guardian angel in a time of pure confidence check. If you could find a way to lie through your teeth it takes serious concentration.

Too bad it was fake.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry if it is bad, I couldn't think of anything right, so then I watched Take the Money and Run (even though the contestants were completely robbed, how is it fair 4 against 2? I don't see there being more than 3 winners. The show needs improvement, but it is awesome!)<strong>

**Any who, this came to mind, so I wrote it, hated it, tried to write something else, couldn't, wrote this Authors Note, oh, it caught up with time.**

**Anyway, I'm done for the night, I'll see you peeps tomorrow.**


	13. I Hate The Homecoming Queen

**Hey, real sorry about the delay. I had some stuff to do, so I've decided to go ahead and tear into your request lists. So here is first off.**

**Based on I Hate The Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment**

* * *

><p>It seems that one of the biggest problems with high school that I've faced is <em>her<em>. One of the people who seem to live to make your life miserable, yep, that's her for sure. Really, I can't stand her because everything I pursue, she takes out of my life. Even Phineas, but really, I know she's just doing it to make me angry. And she succeeded, sadly. For once I just wish I can find the one thing I can beat her at, the one thing that would just make her so mad.

That's when she and Phineas walked by.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to let you finish that one on your own, because if I could extend, she would do something really out of the ordinary. Once in a lifetime opportunity, wink wink. Nothing? Well if you can't figure it out I'll tell you next time. If you can, let the world know by reviewing. Bye!<strong>


	14. Alligator Sky

**Alright, thanks to Pottergirl1 I've decided to do one more drabble. I'm going to mark it complete, but if I have inspiration, I'll write more as I go, but I'm writing another P and F story so it's unlikely. So enjoy, and I hoped you enjoyed the drabbles, they helped me grow as a writer trying to fit infinity ideas in a 100 word count. So thanks for that chance.**

**Oh, and this is for Wolfie14.**

**Based on Alligator Sky by Owl City and Shawn Chrystopher**

* * *

><p>Phineas was thinking about the possibilities of what to do with Isabella when she got back. His mind was roaring through different things he could do. He could shape the moon like a heart and imprint both of their names on it. Or he could find a way to make it safely to the sun, and claim it in her name. He never realized the possibilities of what they could do until he was thinking of doing it with her. Whatever it was though, it was going to be the time of their life.<p>

Then she walked in. "Whatcha doin?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I hoped you all enjoyed these collections of drabbles, and for everyone to stick by it, thanks to Pottergirl1 for helping me push this last chapter, I'll see you guys later, thank you for reading. :)<strong>

**P.S. In the last chapter, she pulled him from her (the homecoming queen) arm and kissed him. For how long? As long as you want. :)**

**Bye!**


	15. Important Authors note

**Okay, usually I don't do this, but I want to get back to writing, but I can NOT think of anything. So I'm trying to write a story so I can get back into writing, so I'm asking you guys for ideas because it's for sure you'll like it if you request it. I just need a little inspiration to get my brain going again because I'm at a loss for story ideas, and I can't seem to do anything about it. So please help me out, I seriously need some inspiration.**


End file.
